Hear You Me
by Pepper Walker
Summary: A young girl grieves the loss of the love of her life, reminiscing about the borrowed times they shared.


Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. It's based around the song, "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. I heard it, and immediately thought of Fred. Please R & R. I own nothing but the plot and the nameless girl. Otherwise, they belong to Miss Rowling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_There's no one in town I know__  
__you gave us some place to go._

She fixed the hem of her dress as she fumbled through the snowy, dirt roads of Hogsmeade. She had chosen to wear heels since that seemed the right thing to do, but she had seriously debated on wearing her Chucks. He had always told her how cute the tattered shoes had looked on her small feet.  
Those old shoes that sported a heart on the toe of one and a smiley face on the other, thanks to him.

_I never said thank you for that.__  
__I thought I might get one more chance.__  
_  
She checked herself in the reflection of a store window with a sad 'closed until further notice' sign on the sill. Of course, she would gravitate to his store. His pride and joy, the only thing he cared about besides his customers. He had brought joy to so many, and it just wasn't fair that it had to be taken away from him. She remembered that the first time she had approached him after a Quidditch game, set on telling him the truth. Tell him that she loved him and always had. Then he saw her and smiled, and waved. _I'll tell him later, _she had thought, and dashed cowardly up to her dorm.

_What would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
_

He had taken her out of her shell that was for sure. Before he came along, she spent her days with her nose stuck in a book. But he pulled the book away, and held it high above his head until she told him a fact about herself. After several days like this, she had given in to him, and would sit with him and his friends as they enjoyed the time away from class. He had given her friends, something she wasn't sure she would have had without him.

_I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance.__  
_

"Dance with me," he had said, holding out his hand to her seated figure. "It kills me that you're sitting down here feeling sorry for yourself."

"But there's no music," she had whispered, looking around at the empty common room with her wet, puffy eyes then back at her wrinkled Yule Ball gown. "And what if someone sees?"

"Then they'll all be jealous that the beautiful people are dancing together," He had said with his lopsided grin. "And as for the music, you're going to sing it."

As if that settled it, he had yanked her up, forcing her arms around his neck, knocking his undone tie off. After he was sure her arms wouldn't slide off of him, he had put his hands on her waist.

"And now we're waiting on you," he had said. "I'm trying to make you feel better, kiddo, but I can only try so much. Besides, if you don't start humming or singing or something, we're going to cramp up this way."

She had blushed at that and immediately started humming a tune she had learned for her piano. He smiled and they had started to dance. Her voice had broken occasionally and he had sighed.

"He was a git anyway," he had told her. "He's not worth the tears. Maybe the snot, but not the tears."

She had laughed at his joke, and he had smiled as if he had accomplished one of the tasks in the Tournament. She had decided to tell him that he was right. That she loved him and always had. Then she saw how his gaze was trained far off in the distance, and that he was doing this to cheer her up. _I'll tell him later, _she had thought, and had started to sing another song.

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
_

She found a seat near the back, trying to go unnoticed. They hadn't dated, and she didn't think she deserved to sit up front with the nearest and dearest. His brother seemed the worst of all, constantly fidgeting as he paced about. People were still being seated, so she slouched down, hoping he didn't recognize her and that she could mourn and escape without being noticed. Did his family know who she was anyway? She didn't think they did. She thought they'd probably assume she was a gold digger, mourning her opportunity to marry a rich man. But her eyes made contact with his brother's, and he was walking over to her.

_So what would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
_

She checked her face in her pocket mirror. She looked sickly. Sunken eyed and sallow cheeks; no natural color in her face, except for the tinge of sickly green. She realized she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Would he have been able to recognize her? How did his brother? But he apparently had.

"It means a lot that your here," he said. "Why aren't you sitting with me?"

"I don't deserve to be up there," she whispered. "What could I be classified as? We were just friends, and I'm just a girl."

"Drama queen," he said, and made a strangled noise that dreamed to be laughter someday. "He would want you up there. And I think you should speak when the time comes."

"I can't..." her voice failed.

"You can," he said, producing a bag. He reached in and pulled out her chucks. "I didn't think you'd wear them, so I went to your house and got them. Put them on, they'll give you the courage. He would have wanted you to speak. To say good-"

_I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance.__  
_

"Your turn, kiddo," he had said, pointing to the karaoke machine in the corner of the Room of Requirement. It was the D.A. Christmas party. "I went, so you should."

"I don't think your slur really counted," she had answered, staring at the machine with terror.

"Please?" He had whispered. "For me?"

"Fine," she had whispered back, and approached the microphone. Her song was over before she knew it, and she scurried off the stage to the sounds of whistles and applause.

She stayed behind, telling a classmate not to worry and that she would clean up.

"I knew it wouldn't be so bad when it was your turn." She had turned to see that he was approaching her. "Trust, woman. What am I going to do with you?"

She had turned swiftly away so that he couldn't see her blush at his words and how they could be taken wrongly.

"Oi!" He had nearly barked.

She had turned, and saw him pointing above her head. There it was, a plant that hanging from the ceiling; a plant that she had never hated before this moment. She tried to move away but she had found she couldn't.

"I guess it's the enchanted mistletoe," he had said. "You won't be able to move until someone kisses you."

She groaned. "Great! I'll be trapped here all night."

He smiled and galloped over to her, cupping his hands and clapping them together.

"What are you doing?" She had asked, stifling a life.

"Why, I'm coming to your rescue on my noble steed," he had replied matter-of-factly. He stopped the clapping and blew air out, letting his lips flap. He mimed patting a horse on the neck. "Easy now."

"Cheeky," she had laughed, and blushed. He had seen it.

"What's wrong?" He had asked. "What, you haven't been kissed before?"

She had blushed again and was suddenly interested in the floor.

"Oh my gods you haven't!" He had exclaimed. "I don't believe! So I'd be your first kiss?"

She had nodded. "It's supposed to be something you remember forever."

"Huh," he had said. "Then I guess I better not muck it up for you then."

He had raised his hands, cradling her face in them. His thumbs had stroked her cheeks. Then his lips had softly collided with hers, and her heart had flopped about in her chest. The utter perfection of his kiss had paralyzed her. Heat had rolled off of his body onto her and before she could think to do anything, he had pulled away.

"Now you'll think of _me _forever," he had said with a chuckle that might have been intended to melt her where she stood. He had removed his hands and turned to leave before calling over his shoulder, "It will be something you can brag about to women's magazines when I'm rich and famous."

She wanted to stop him and tell him that she would be proud to. That she loved him and always had. But the moment had passed, and he didn't seem that he would like to hear it. _I'll tell him later, _she had thought, and turned to finish cleaning up as she heard the large door swing shut behind her.

_May angels lead you in. __  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
_

The time had come, and she was moving slowly. Her chucks had holes, but brought comfort to more than her feet. She gave the box a passing look. He seemed as though he was sleeping, and no one had tried hard enough to wake him. It would figure that only in the death would his face be so serious. She clutched the clear podium for moral support and turned her feet in nervously. She sound of her shoes hitting the platform seemed to echo.

"How disrespectful!" His mother hissed softly, but loud enough for her remark to hit its target. "Sneakers!"

His brother shushed his mother and nodded.

_And if you were with me tonight,__  
__I'd sing to you just one more time.__  
_

"He was a great man," she began. "A great...friend. I think it's obvious none of us would be the same without him. If not for him, I would never have had the confidence to pursue my dreams. He saw in me what I refused to see, and wouldn't let me alone until I accepted what I saw. He found my voice, and I'd do any amount of singing if it meant he'd come back to listen. I would sing forever, but it won't happen. We all loved him that much is clear. And I know we're all upset, mostly for the fact that none of us had the chance to really let him know what he meant to us before he was taken. Some one realized they had made a mistake and sent us an angel instead of a person, and they had to take him back home."  
No one made a sound, and the sky opened up. In the confusion of waterproofing the ceremony, she slipped away, not wanting to have to see his mother again. She gave silent gratitude to his brother for bringing her Chucks. She refused to think. She just ran.

_A song for a heart so big,__  
__God wouldn't let it live.__  
_

"I'm joined the Order," he had told her excitedly. "I can't wait to go Death Eater hunting!"

"What?" She had nearly screamed. It had been lost in the crowded store. "That's so dangerous!"

"I live for danger," he had said smoothly. "Besides, I told you because I thought that if you knew I'd be there, you wouldn't chicken out about joining, instead of doing your music studies abroad. But I guess that's not going to change is it? You're leaving tomorrow night anyways, right?"

He had said the last part bitterly, as if she was abandoning him.

"You're scared I'm going to never talk to you again, aren't you?" she had joked, not wanting to think about his decision.

"No," he had answered. "It's just weird. This will be the first time since before Hogwarts that we won't be able to all hang out like we used to. I guess I'm not a big fan of change. But you wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't insisted upon it in the first place. So you should be happy. Helping the Order makes me happy, so I guess I'm taking my own advice. I'll miss you, my friend, but don't worry. When it's over, it'll be just like old times. All of us together again, you'll see."

She wanted to tell him this was a stupid decision. That she wouldn't go if he left the Order. That he made her happy. That she loved him and always had. But he had gone to help a customer and the conversation was over and was obviously his way of saying 'bon voyage.' _I'll tell him later, _she thought, and cowardly fled from the store.

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
_

Dry grass crunched under her feet as she moved through the graveyard. She knew where he was, and for the first time, moved gracefully to the spot. She dropped to her knees in front of the stone that destroyed her to see.

Fredrick Weasley  
_Beloved Son, Brother, Friend__  
_April 1st 1978 - May 2nd 1998

She wondered what he was doing now. Was he messing around with other Hogwarts ghosts? Was he pranking angels? She traced her fingers across his name. He left her without knowing the truth. That she loved him and always had. But he was gone, and she was only staring at a polished rock that gave horrible news.

"I'll tell him now," she said, and smiled.

_May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__May angels lead you in._


End file.
